mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (Super Smash Flash 2)
Mega Man is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. In Super Smash Flash 2, the classic blue bomber Mega Man replaces the Mega Man X model that first appeared in Super Smash Flash. Mega Man uses a variety of weapons and adapters from many of his games. According to Cleod9, he has a voice-actor pending. Mega man sprites come from Mega Man 7. Mega Man is currently ranked 7th on the tier list; a big leap from his 17th position last demo. Mega Man has good combo ability, a good projectile game, good reach in the majority of his attacks and kill moves in his down smash, up and back aerial, a fully charged Mega Buster and Crash Bomber when near a blast line. Mega Man has projectiles in Mega Buster, Crash Bomber, Black Hole Bomb, Wheel Cutter, Super Arm and he can reflect projectiles with Proto Shield. He has a decent recovery with Beat Call (which grants him super armor in the initial frames of the move) and can can use his down aerial to help recover horizontally. However, Mega Man is susceptible to combos, chain grabs and zero-to-death combos. His recovery is predictable and if the opponent knows how it works could put Mega Man in a bad situation. All of his projectiles with the exception of Black Hole Bomb can be reflected countering his projectile game. Mega Man's pros overshadow his cons and is the reason why he is ranked close to the top. Attributes Mega man has a great projectile game with having five non-smash attack or aerial projectiles. He has a spammable projectile in his Mega buster which he can use to projectile camp, hinder his opponents approach and aid him in his combos. He can use Wheel Cutter to gimp his opponents recovery or to gain some stage control. He can use Black Hole bomb to hold his opponent in place so he can attack them. Super Arm has good priority in the move and does splash damage when broken. He can use Crash Bomb to KO his opponents after a combo. He has a reflector in Proto Shield which he can use to counter his opponents camping while being able to camp himself. Mega man has good combo ability and good reach in the majority of his attacks. He has KO moves in a fully charged Mega Buster, his down smash, up and back aerials and Crash Bomber.He has a good grab game; possessing the tenth longest grab in the current demo. His up throw can chain grab big character and fast fallers while being a combo starter on other characters. He can perform a jab reset chain grab with his down throw. His back throw is good in setting up edge guards or help in getting a opponent close to a blast line so Crash Bomber can be activated to KO the opponent. He has different ways to recover with Beat Call being his main means of vertical recovery, his down air can be used to help him recover horizontally and he can use Weapon Change to help stall in the air. He has good approach options with spamming his uncharged mega buster projectiles and his forward air. However, Mega Man's falling speed and weight makes him susceptible to combos, chain grabs and zero-to-death combos. His best KO moves are projectiles which can put him in a bad position if the opponent has a reflector. His recovery is very exploitable if the opponent knows how it works and can trick the player into canceling the move before they can get back to the stage. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard attack: Right Jab. 3% *Standard attack: Jabs with his Arm Cannon. 3% *Standard attack: Slash Claw (Mega Man 7/Slash Man); Mega Man swings his arm generating a slice of energy. 5% *Side tilt : Flame Sword (Mega Man 8/Sword Man); Mega Man quickly swings forward a blade of fire at the opponent. 12% *Forward smash : Hard Knuckle (Mega Man 3/Hard Man); Mega Man charges and fires a fist projectile that deals decent knockback. 11% uncharged, 16% fully charged. However, due to it being a projectile it can be reflected and absorbed. *Up tilt : Uppercut (Marvel Vs. Capcom). 7% sourspotted 9% sweetspotted *Up smash : Tornado Hold (Mega Man 8/Tengu Man); Mega Man places a fan on the ground which creates a tornado that deals multiple hits to opponents. Large vertical range 16% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Down tilt : Low Kick (Marvel Vs. Capcom); Causes delayed knockback popping the opponent upward. 8% *Down smash : Knight Crush (Mega Man 6/Knight Man); Mega Man swings a spiked mace around himself in a counter-clockwise direction. Low range compared to his other smashes, but excellent for opponents behind him. Strongest down smash in terms of knockback. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Dash attack: Slide (Mega Man 3); Slides extending his foot forward. 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial: Top Spin (Mega Man 3/Top Man); Mega Man spins around in the air dealing multiple hits. Mega Man's fastest aerial. 4 hits of 2%. 8% total. *Forward aerial: Drill Bomb (Mega Man 4/Drill Man); Mega Man uses a drill over his hand to attack the opponent. All hits do 3% for a total of 12%. *Back Aerial: Fire Storm (Mega Man 1/Fire Man); Mega Man fires off a flaming discharge behind himself from his arm cannon, propelling himself slightly forward. Has devasting knockback. 14% *Up aerial: Ice Slasher (Mega Man 1/Ice Man); Mega Man fires an arrowhead of ice straight up in the air that splits into five separate non-freezing projectiles. Main projectile deals 12%, smaller projectiles deal 2% each. *Down aerial: Noise Crush (Mega Man 7/Shade Man); Mega Man fires a sound wave straight downwards and boosts himself slightly upwards. 9-10%. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches arm out to grab. *Pummel: Jabs with the Arm cannon. All hits do 1%. *Forward Throw: Electric Shock (Mega Man V/Jupiter); Mega Man charges electrical energy in his hand and slugs the opponent, knocking them back. 7% *Back Throw: Napalm Bomb (Mega Man 5/Napalm Man); Mega Man swings his opponent behind him and throws the bomb at them. Characters who are light and floaty enough such as Pikachu and Kirby can escape the bomb attack. 8% *Up Throw: Air Shooter (Mega Man 2/Air Man); Mega Man uses a small tornado to knock the opponent upwards. 6 hits of 1% and the last hit does 7%. 13% total. *Down Throw: Water Shield (Mega Man 10/Pump Man); Mega Man batters the opponent with large droplets of water, ground-bouncing them. 6 hits each 1%, then 4%. 10% total. Other *Ledge Attack: Climbs up and thrusts his Arm Cannon forward. 10% *100% Ledge Attack: Rolls over the ledge and then kicks forward. 11% *Floor attack: Thunder Beam (Mega Man 1/Electric Man); Mega Man fires two electric beams from his arms in both directions. 7% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Teleports in. *Taunts: **Standard: Takes off his helmet and looks around, then, he put his helmet back. **Side: Blows a raspberry and makes a funny noise. From'' Marvel vs Capcom'' and 2''. **Down: Turns into his iconic 8-bit form, then he transforms back to his regular form. *Idle poses **Looks at his side **Strikes a pose that resembles the 8-bit Mega Man idle pose. *Revival platform: Rush Jet. *Fanfare: Excerpt from title theme of Mega Man 2. *Wins: Strikes a pose and teleports off while saying "Alright!". *Loses: Explodes in the fashion of the death animation from the Mega Man'' games. In competitive play Tier placement history In tier lists for demo v0.6;Mega Man was ranked 7th of D tier on the first list and ranked 6th of B tier on the second list. On tier lists for demo v0.7; Mega Man was seen as a top-high tier character where he ranked 4th of A tier on the first list and 6th of B tier on the second list. In demo v0.8b; Mega Man was seen as a low tier character ranking 17th of D tier. Mega Man would return to being seen as top tier character in demo v0.9a where he ranks 7th. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Megamanbig.gif|Mega Man's first line art in the DOJO!! Trivia *Rarely, when is just about to use the second part of Quick Attack and Mega Man uses his Proto Shield on it, Pikachu will fly uncontrollably to the other side of the screen and self-destruct. *Mega Man and Sora, until v0.7, were the two characters who could switch their standard special move. However, by v0.8a, Sora's down special move became Thundaga. *Mega Man along with , , and are the only characters so far who wear their default costumes in team battle when they are on the blue team. *Mega Man along with , Zero Suit Samus and are the only characters so far who do not go into a helpless state under normal circumstances. *Mega Man and Black Mage have normal attacks that act as projectiles. In Mega Man's case his forward smash and up aerial. *Mega Man's current pixel art is based on his appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. *Although Mega Man could be considered a newcomer in SSF2, he's a veteran, since Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U came out before the full version of SSF2 was released. *Mega Man, along with Jigglypuff, , , and , is one of the few characters to have a different "Defeated/No Contest" pose. External links *Mega Man's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Mega Man's Animation Archive Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Flash 2